User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Comprehensive List of Robot Wars Grudge Matches
Tag Team Terror Rematches Until we have a comprehensive idea of what to do about Tag Team Terror matches where the 'grudge' never saw the robots touch each other, I'll list the ones I have off-memory for now, here: *Pussycat vs Robochicken - No contact made between them *Humphrey vs The Steel Avenger - No contact made between them *Sir Chromalot vs The Steel Avenger - No contact made between them *Diotoir vs Spawn Again - Haven't rewatched lately but considering Diotoir survived, contact unlikely *Bigger Brother vs Firestorm - Both teams forgot this ever happened *X-Terminator vs Barbaric Response - Both teams qualified together in their first encounter *Bigger Brother vs Major Tom - Both were teammates before facing each other, this won't count, just listing as a formality I don't fancy checking the US Tag Team Terrors right now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 03:10, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :I think that it should just be "both robots fought, one robot won" it should apply. Readers can figure out for themselves whether it is justified a "rematch" but omitting it should be for very clear circumstances. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:45, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't think "both teams forgot this ever happened" is really applicable. Also, I can assure you that Spawn Again did attempt one flip on Diotoir, but couldn't overturn it. CrashBash (talk) 05:51, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Kat 3 and Panic Attack Which category does this fall into? Cyrax/Tetanus, or Kat 3/Bulldog Breed? Their second fight was a funny free for all, but it was an official battle. 'GutripperSpeak 05:15, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say include it, it was still a grudge match, and they chose not to fight. Same as Razer Terrorhurtz. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:47, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Behemoth vs Carbide I don't understand why you listed this TG, you stated at the top of the page that grudge matches within the same heat don't matter, which I agree with, but you decided to include this one heat final, despite not listing the rematches from Episodes 2-4. Carbide and Apollo snuck in there too, creating more confusion. Get rid? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:51, September 2, 2016 (UTC) What the criteria actually says is "don't put round 1, heat final" grudges. Carbide Behemoth was a Round 2/Heat Final and Carbide Apollo is a Grand Final Round 2/Final. Carbide/Apollo is more akin to Firestorm/Hypno-Disc of Series 5 (Apollo/Firestorm lost, had to win other battles to reach a later stage, where they encountered Carbide/Hypno-Disc again). The difference with Carbide/Behemoth is that unlike Hypno-Disc/Raizer Blade, Chaos 2/Atomic, Hypno-Disc/Barber-Ous, Razer/Raging Reality, etc - Carbide and Behemoth didn't both qualify from their battle, Carbide won. Behemoth didn't get eliminated, but it could have as a result. Like above, it had to win other battles to remain in contention, which it did. Then it won again. It isn't so much that they fought again in the same episode, it's trying to weed out grudges that were inevitable because both remained in contention. The difference is that Carbide v Behemoth/Apollo were both 1v1 battles and neither took place in the first round. Hope that clarifies it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:24, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :Then by that logic, shouldn't Shockwave vs Thor, TR2 vs Dantomkia and Apollo vs Storm 2 also be included? And yet they aren't. I don't see the point in cherry-picking, either all make it in or none of them make it in. CrashBash (talk) 13:40, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Thermidor 2 and Chompalot contradicts Bulldog Breed and Kat 3 The rules you gave state, and I quote, "''Bulldog Breed and Kat 3 both qualified in their Series 6 melee, and then fought against each other in Series 7. One could hardly call Series 7 a "grudge" match because both qualified last time. Most robots will fall into the Bulldog Breed/Kat 3 category.". Yet later on in the list, I see you included Chompalot and Thermidor 2. Don't they fall under the exact same category? The fact both of them lost as oppposed to both qualifying doesn't really change the facts, especially since, if I recall correctly, they had little contact the first time they fought. CrashBash (talk) 07:18, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :I added this when it came to my mind but I wasn't sure it counted. It probably doesn't. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:56, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Realised that after writing this...I don't think it does, personally. CrashBash (talk) 13:37, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Stinger vs Behemoth I have removed Stinger vs Behemoth from the list of grudge matches because, according to the rules established by Bulldog Breed vs Kat 3, it's not technically a grudge match. Since neither of them qualified from the Mayhem, which would technically be identical to that if both of them winning, it's not really right to say they had a grudge against each other. The reason I say it like this is because, despite the fact their Challenge Belt battle was aired first, I have reason to believe that their Mayhem battle with Thermidor 2 was filmed first. When interviewed by Julia Reed, Kevin Scott (Stinger) says that they have never fought either of their opponents. Obviously this would contradict what we saw on TV. CrashBash (talk) 07:56, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. Thanks for the diligence. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:39, October 30, 2016 (UTC)